Painful Love
by xXspinninggirlXx
Summary: 16 year old Mikasa is living with her boyfriend Levi, but one day something goes wrong and situations are misunderstood. Soon they are going further away from each other and the distance between them is getting wider. Can they return the way they used to be even with old flames and childhood friends in the way? MikasaxLevixErenxPetra. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN
1. Betrayed

**Painful Love**

Hello! This is my first fanfic of MikasaxLevi hope it's good! Please write out what you think and review! Feel free to give suggestions. I am still new to writing so constructive criticism is welcomed!

Thanks, happy reading!

xXspinninggirlXx

* * *

**Chapter One : Betrayed**

_Mikasa POV_

I sat on my bed reading the fantasy book I adored reading but even doing that does not fill the emptiness lingering in my heart, I glanced at the wall clock,

"Tick" 5pm. School ended 2 hours ago and I got home early as the club practice was called off today and still he wasn't home yet. Who is he? You may be wondering, his name is Levi, Levi Rivaille. He is my boyfriend, even though at 160cm he is 20 years old and me? Well I am Mikasa Ackerman, 170cm and a 16 year old. Even though I am 4 years younger than him, we are very close and have a strong bond. I smiled at the thought of Levi, I hardly see him nowadays- I mean we live together in this small but cosy apartment in a quiet neighbourhood though the city is very close by. Levi picked this apartment because it is convenient for his work and my school.

"Click", the door was unlocked, I got up from my bed and walked to the door. My heart pounding and beating as I was walking but as I made my way to the living room still holding my book, i heard voices. Voices I never wanted to hear.

'Hey, don't do it here! She might be home!' said a woman.

'Nah, don't worry she's probably still at school.' Levi exclaimed while wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and nuzzling his head onto her neck.

"BANG!" I dropped my books and stared at them, first at the woman then at Levi both of them stared back while Levi attempted to start the conversation.

'Mikasa weren't you supposed to be at club today?' Levi asked calmly as he looked at me, still not moving from his position.

'You-u-' my voice was shaky as I started to speak, 'probably don't want me here so you can be with her.' I said venomously as I pointed at that woman, she was pretty with kind brown eyes and blonde hair. And she was shorter than Levi.

'You-' Levi started but stopped, 'Petra,' he said to that woman while letting go of her hand, 'Could we talk later? I'll call you.' She nodded nervously and walked out of the house, I was furious as I tightened my fist and glared at that 'Petra' woman.

'WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, LEVI?' I shouted at his face and he was taken back, I have never exploded like this before.

'Calm down Mikasa, I can explain.' Levi spoke calmly but there was an expression on his face for once, an expression of anxiety.

'DO YOU THINK THE HELL I WOULD NEED AN EXPLANATION?' I shouted, 'THE SITUATION IS ALREADY RIGHT IN MY FACE!'

'CALM DOWN!' Levi shouted, his face was red clearly from anger and he grabbed my hand and tightened it. He had never shouted at me before, it was all because of that rotten woman. I couldn't take it, I tried to fight back my tears as I looked at Levi in the eye and I said softly, hoping that this was all a dream,

'Levi, did you cheat on me? Please tell me you didn't.' I whispered with tears streaming down my face as I grabbed both of his hands and faced him. Levi did not say anything he looked at the opposite direction, instead he let go of my hands from his and in that moment I understood.

I. Was rejected.

I couldn't remember what happen next but what I did was run, I ran and ran as I cried my heart out. Why? Why? Why did it have to happen? I loved him but he didn't love me back. I kept running and crying until I saw a huge flashlight, my heart skipped a beat as I stood there, frozen.

'KYAAAHHHHHHH!' I screamed.

"BAAMM!"

Love is a painful feeling of your heart twisting and not being able to breathe. Well for me, Mikasa Ackerman it was the most painful moment of my life besides my parents death.

And I had to learn it the hard way.


	2. Hurt

**Painful Love**

_**Chapter Two: Hurt**_

**Levi POV**

_I should go after her, incase she does something stupid _I thought, I ran across the street trying to look for the black haired girl. Even though I am the one to blame, Mikasa loved me yet I cheated on her. Why did I do it? I wasn't sure myself but then as I turned around the corner of the main road, I saw people lots of them crowding something or someone, soon I saw an ambulance coming at the corner, and a large truck that looked like it just survived a crash.

_Mikasa._ The thought of her name made me shiver. _NO! Mikasa you have to be safe!_ As I ran into the crowd pushing my way in to find out who the victim was, if anything happened to Mikasa I would not forgive myself.

Tears rolled off my face but I wiped it off on the back of my leather jacket, as I moved closer I froze.

'Mi-Mikasa?' I ran towards her and there I saw the black haired girl covered with blood and bruises all over her body and her clothes were drenched in blood and oh my goodness there was a huge cut across her head. Someone was holding onto her as she was unconscious, Eric was it? Or Eddie?

Mikasa's best friend, the boy who always hung around her and he was the one who always brought a smile to her face, I thought enviously as I ran to Mikasa and tried grabbed her off that Eric who still held her tight.

'What are you doing?' The young man with emerald eyes screeched, "She's hurt! Don't move her so suddenly!".

'Well she's my girlfriend, so I should be able to hold her.' I exclaimed, extremely annoyed. _Who does this kid think he is?_

'Well if you're her boyfriend, why did you let her run across the road like that? She was crying and going hysterical?' He yelled at me with accusations, though I felt guilty for every single one of them.

As the paramedics carried Mikasa in a stretcher and invited the kid and me to go with them in the ambulance truck, I sat on the seat and thought of what I have done.

Why did I bring Petra in the house? Why was I even with Petra? I am the worst boyfriend in the whole world, if anything happens to-

'Uggh.' A shaky voice came out from the black haired girl, she's awake! 'Mika-' I started to speak but Mikasa turned from me and faced the green eyed boy,

'Eren!' She cried, as she wrapped her arms around that Eren, he looked surprised but hugged her back tightly as if he would never let her go.

Watching this, my heart felt like it was breaking. Was this what Mikasa had felt when I was with Petra? I felt like I couldn't breathe as I watched the two of them being intimate.

What have I done?

I am a monster.


End file.
